


Solace

by DragonProsecutor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Just fluff and saddness, no smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonProsecutor/pseuds/DragonProsecutor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's death is something that was simply burned into Pearl's mind--<br/>And everyone else's, which is something Pearl hasn't chosen to acknowledge yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

Another one, it seems.

“You are so childish!”

“NO I’M NOT!”

“THEN STOP ACTING LIKE IT!”

“WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?”

Pearl’s jaw stiffened, her eyes glaring baby blue daggers into Amethyst’s heart. “I never said I hated you.” She said through clenched teeth.

“WELL IT SURE FEELS LIKE IT!” Amethyst screamed, her tiny hands balling into shaking fists. “Is.. Is it because of her?”

Pearl continued her glare, eyes boiling over with annoyance.

“It MUST be. It always is! Well, guess what Pearl, I MISS HER TOO, YA K-KNOW!” She yelled harshly, voice cracking with rage. She glared hard to stop tears from spilling out in front of Pearl.

The tension was nearly palpable. The air felt electric with emotions buzzing like alcohol in their skulls. Their gems glowed lowly with fury, the two of them seeming to become animals, eyes glued to the other, hands quivering with resentment. The only sound penetrating the thick silence was Steven’s wails, but neither of them heard the boy’s cries.

“ENOUGH.” Garnet’s voice shattered through the delusion.

They both froze, looking at the leader.

Garnet’s face contorted into rage as she stomped from the warp pad to the two.

“Garnet, she--”

“NO.” Garnet cut in, lifting Pearl by the shirt and yanking her dangerously close. “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!”

Pearl flinched away, glaring venomously at the leader.

“She’s right. We ALL miss her, Pearl. Stop being so selfish!” She barked.

Silence ensued, apart from Steven burgeoning wails.

Garnet then abruptly dropped Pearl, making her way to Steven’s room. Pearl looked at the purple gem, scowling.

Amethyst sniffed, tears threatening to escape. “I-I’m sorry for…”

Pearl quirked an eyebrow, and Garnet looked up from the young boy cradled in her arms.

“I’m sorry for not being Rose.”

Pearl’s expression looked pained as she flinched away.

Amethyst spun on her heel, heading for the warp pad.

“Amethyst-”

The young gem turned and gave a hard glare at Pearl before activating the warp pad and disappearing. Pearl sank to the ground like an old ship, hands gripping her shirt tightly. Every emotion, livid or loving, drained away.

“W-why do I keep doing this?”

Garnet’s expression softened, silently examining the paths the future could take. “The Kindergarten.”

Pearl looked up, her expression hopeful. “Sh-Should I?”

Garnet nodded, hugging the small boy that took their leader’s life.

\--------

Pearl walked cautiously throughout the desolate gem farm. She listened to her surroundings, only hearing her faint footsteps and the wind howling through the holes that littered the grey mounds. Her eyes rose up, scaling the walls and locating a recently grown, wild mane of hair sitting atop the ruined mountains. She swallowed hard and shivered, beginning her climb. 

“NO!” Amethyst yelled, hastily wiping her tears away and choking back sobs. “Just… go away…” She said, calming down slightly. Her round face was stained with tears, making Pearl’s chest pang with guilt.

“Amethyst…” Pearl said quietly, eyes now looking for some familiarity in the other.

Amethyst sniffed and turned away. “Don’t even start, I’ll do it for you. ‘Amethyst, you need to grow up.’ ‘Amethyst, you are overreacting.’ ‘Am-” 

“Stop!” Pearl exclaimed, her voice trilling. “I’m sorry! Okay?” Tears spilled down her flushed, teal cheeks as she squinted her eyes shut. “I’m so sorry… I’m s-sorry about everything…” She hiccuped.

Amethyst’s focus stayed on the ground. “Pearl… why have you been acting so differently?”

“I… I don’t…”

“Yes, you do. Don’t even say it.”

Pearl hugged herself and looked down, slightly hurt from the bite to her voice.

“You’ve been ignoring me so much… And when you aren't, you just yell at me!”

Pearl’s grip on herself tightened, fingers digging into her pearlescent flesh. “I’m so… Sorry…” She pulled an arm away to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand, then returned it to its former position. “You and Garnet are right… I never wanted to hurt you… I’m just... letting my own frustrations out on you...”

Amethyst sighed and smiled weakly. “Can we go back to the way things were?”

“No.”

Amethyst’s stomach dropped as she turned to the other with a hurt look.

“Excuse-”

“Let me finish. No, we won’t go back to the way things were. We are going to be even better.”

Amethyst grinned and punched Pearl’s arm. “Dude, don’t pull my leg like that! Not cool.”

Pearl laughed lightly and rubbed her wounded arm. “I couldn’t resist. I won’t do it again, I promi-OOF!” She found herself in a tight hug, laughing again. “Oh, Amethyst…”

“Ya. Let’s not fight… As much. I like hearing you laugh.”

Pearl chuckled and shook her head, a faint blush painting her cheeks.

The younger stood and stretched obnoxiously, outstretching a hand. “Come on, P. Let’s get outta here.”

“My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. It's midnight, so if you see any errors my sleepy self has made, lemme know. Thanks for sitting through that mess of sadness!
> 
> Hmu if you have a request. http://dragonprosecutor.tumblr.com/


End file.
